


honey, there is no right way

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [13]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Disguise, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: May and Liv get creative to keep their new relationship from a certain masked hero.





	honey, there is no right way

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "So dress me up I'll like it better if we both pretend."
> 
> Title from Someone New by Hozier.

The thing about dating one of your nephew’s arch enemies was you couldn’t exactly tell him. Or, at least, you try but he laughs in your face and assumes you’re joking.

So, the widow May Parker was forced to come up with some clever disguises to hide her identity. 

“You’re gonna love the wig,” Liv chuckled a bit maniacally as she stepped out of the bathroom.

May looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was in Liv’s apartment. The new couple was getting ready for a dinner date, then a walk in central park. They fully expected to see Spider-Man at some point in the evening, and they couldn’t have him recognizing either of them.

Sure, she could set Peter down on the couch and have another, more serious talk with him. But to be honest, this was all quite fun. It reminded her of the young emotions of sneaking around with Ben. And she figured Peter would be happy that she was happy, even if it was a bit unconventional.

A black wig was plopped on top of May’s head. It was long and sleek. She looked like a lavish widow who may know more about her husband’s death than she led on. It would be a fun character for the night, partnered with the cocktail dress that she was thought she was too old for. Liv disagreed.

“You look stunning,” Liv said as she admired her work. “I almost want to cancel the dinner and spend a night  _ in my bedroom.” _

On cue, May’s stomach rumbled. “We’re getting the food, blondie,” she joked back. Liv was donning a platinum blonde wig with streaks of green. It made her look more villainous, in May’s opinion. Which was not the desired effect.

“Of course,” Liv replied. She held out a hand and May grabbed it as she stood. They headed out together and locked hands in the elevator. They rarely let go all night. May only saw Spider-Man swing by once. She smirked when his head never came close to looking her or Liv’s way. Doc-Ock one, Spider-Man zero.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
